


Love the Hard Way

by kamidog



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is annoyed because everybody ignores him, so he builds a device that will “kill” him. That’ll show people to ignore him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> the text is hard to read (at least my lettering got better XD), basicially Rodney is annoyed because everybody ignores him, so he builds a device that will “kill” him. That’ll show people to ignore him!
> 
> His first target is of course Carson who promtly declares his undying love to Rodney’s “dead” body… hilarity ensues.


End file.
